


Compromises

by Kunstpause



Series: Ambitions [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: “Why Darth Marr, did you just threaten to end me if I tell anyone that you are funny?”





	

“There is one thing though,” Shiwon stated, slightly nervous about stepping over the line of their current arrangement. Marr just nodded at her to continue. “I don’t follow orders. Not even in extreme circumstances.” While she was certain that he actually meant it when he proposed an alliance she was very well aware that she was, after all, rather new to the council. A council he was more or less leading these days and had been on for longer than she was even alive.

“I beg your pardon?” To his credit Marr sounded genuinely confused. “I can’t seem to remember giving any orders since we started this meeting.” Did he sound offended? Shiwon could never tell what was his voice and what part of what she was hearing was due to his mask.

Her lips pressed together in a thin line. “Not yet,” she conceded. “I was thinking more of the future to be honest.” She let out a sigh. “Look, I am mostly a reasonable person, so are you from what I’ve seen. But I am the first one to admit I am… troubled, when it comes to people ordering me around.” She just hoped that he wouldn’t misunderstand her. “I am not trying to posture or threaten you or anything really, I just thought you should know - I deal very poorly with authority. It’s a thing. If you ever try to order me around I’ll be gone faster than you could take off your helmet basically.” 

Marr leaned forward in his chair and seemed to look directly at her. “So, that means I will have ample time to take it back and talk you out of running I assume?”

Shiwon looked at him with what must have been a pretty comical expression made up out of worry and utter confusion. “Huh?” Was all she got out. 

“This,” said Marr flatly and gestured towards the mask half hidden underneath his hood, “is actually rather difficult and timely to take off after all.” 

Shiwon just blinked and stared for a moment before she started shaking with laughter. The last thing she expected from this meeting was amusement. “By the stars,” she chuckled, “you have a sense of humour!” She sank back into her seat, glad that he understood her concerns for what they were and didn’t think she was trying to threaten him.

“Occasionally.” Came his equally flat reply as he returned his attention to the battle plans before him.

“So,” Shiwon’s interest lay somewhere else at the moment, “how many people know this about you and why has nobody told me this before?” 

Marr was absently going through the plans before him. “Most likely because the dead usually do have certain problems to overcome if they want to talk.” He said without even looking up.

She picked up her own documents and started browsing through them. This was getting onto familiar ground. “Why Darth Marr, did you just threaten to end me if I tell anyone that you are funny?” She couldn’t help herself and actually smirked. “While I don’t take orders I do appreciate a good compromise. I propose we add this to our deal: You don’t order me around and I in turn will keep pretending that you are very dull and absolutely not fun at all.”

“That should be agreeable.” He answered

“And also in my own best interest,” Shiwon admitted. “Half the council things I am a few freighters short of a convoy already. Me claiming you are hilarious can only confirm their suspicions.” 

This time she was certain she didn’t imagine it. That was definitely a chuckle she heard through that mask.


End file.
